gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spacial Installation Colony Ark
Spacial Installation Colony Ark (also known as SIC Ark, Colony Ark) was one of the many colonies created by the Earth Union during the Colony Deportation Plan. This colony resides in Lagrange Two, along with Colony Nora, Colony Donovan, and Colony Iso. History Built in SC-0001, it was the first colony planned and built for the Colony Deportation Plan, though it was abandoned for a time until it was finally completed in SC-0038, ironically becoming the last colony of the initial 26 to be completed. It is located in Lagrange Ring 2, with Colony Iso, Nora, and Donovan. It became famous during the Arian Conflict when the colony became the location of the Stardust Project. One of the cross cities, Sliverpool, was shut down during early SC-0086 for testing the mobile suit prototypes. It was cut off from the other two cross cities, Vase and Quarterwater, except for secure roads used exclusively by Earth Union officials and members of the Stardust Project. During October of SC-0087, Arian forces led by Darius Ceylon attacked the colony, leading to the early deployment of the Stardust Project mobile weapons and the new MS battlecruiser, the EUS-0098 Grissomm, into the conflict. Not much is known about what happened to Colony Ark after the war, though it's clear that it hasn't been completely destroyed. Geography Colony Ark is a standard industrial city habitat, with three cities on each cross-section of the cylinder colony, their names being Sliverpool, Vase, and Quarterwater. Sliverpool was initially a standard city-kind of environment, with a mild forest at each end, while in the middle, there was several business and residential districts. After the Stardust Project got control of the city, most of the population was moved to one of the neighbouring colonies, Colony Nora, while the rest got moved to both Vase and Quarterwater. Sliverpool was then used for combat training for the mobile weapons that were being developed there. While the city was basically reduced into a playground for the members of the Stardust Project to use, the forests, especially in the northern section, were used to station the various engineers, officials, and test-pilots. The grounds were closed down weeks after the prototypes were supposed to be transported to the Earth Union's HQ in North America. Sliverpool is located left of Vase and right of Quarterwater. Vase is the second cross-city, and the home to most of the residents on Ark. While the ends of the section has forests like the other two, the middle of the city is one large residential district, divided up on a grid. Most of the houses are two story buildings with at least enough room to fit a large family. Vase is located left of Quarterwater and right of Sliverpool. Quarterwater is the third cross-city, and where most the business districts on the colony are located. Like the rest, it has forests on the ends, but the middle is one giant business district, and is where most of the trash in the colony goes. One eighth of the population lives in Quarterwater, though housing for them is on the edges of the city, away from the business center. Quarterwater is located left of Silverpool and right of Vase. Gallery Colony Ark Mark.png|Colony Ark's Technical Name Trivia Category:Colonies